


Грязная работа

by CTEPX



Series: "Возрождение из пепла" [18]
Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Action, Gen, Original Character(s), Space Opera, Strong Language, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:52:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22186642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTEPX/pseuds/CTEPX
Summary: Аннотация: Возрождённые Из Пепла – сила, с которой приходится считаться. Но Бертран Капэти, Великий Инквизитор Ордо Еретикус, всё ещё держит капитул на коротком поводке.
Series: "Возрождение из пепла" [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549822
Kudos: 1





	Грязная работа

Краткий пересказ событий предыдущих рассказов  
Тридцать шестое тысячелетие. В одной из бесчисленных звёздных систем Сегментум Обскурус разгорается гражданская война. Брат идёт на брата. Капитул космического десанта Бледные Крестоносцы распадается на мельчайшие осколки. Выживших, под предводительством молодого сержанта Флориана Дескина, преследуют как еретиков ("Важный день").  
Инквизитор Бертран Капэти объявляет капитул отлучённым от света Императора, но оставляет верных Крестоносцев в живых.  
По приказу инквизитора космические десантники высаживаются на планете Либер-I, где пропал дознаватель Капэти. Крестоносцы встречаются в бою с нечестивыми порождениями Варпа. Победить удаётся только тогда, когда Флориан выпускает на волю одержимого демоном из личной свиты Капэти. Демонхост, по прозвищу Шакал, изгоняет Хранителя Секретов. Перед тем как исчезнуть, он обещает поквитаться и с Капэти.  
Крестоносцы не нашли дознавателя, но инквизитор не разочарован. В награду космические десантники получают отмеченный демонами мир и возможность начать всё сначала.  
Вскоре перед Флорианом, которого избрали магистром новообразованного капитула, встаёт важная задача. Бледные Крестоносцы отправляются в джунгли Либера-I, чтобы отыскать рекрутов среди диких племён ("Боги и звери"). Противником Бледных Крестоносцев становится некий Дух, а, может быть, и сама планета, назвавшаяся Ицамной. После болезненной проверки Ицамна отпускает космических десантников с миром. Бледные Крестоносцы начинают набирать кандидатов из местных жителей и узнавать новые подробности из истории планеты.  
Спустя два года Крестоносцы получают весточку от Бертрана Капэти. Инквизитор присылает на Ицамну военных советников из Караула Смерти, а также техножрецов с органами и геносеменем неизвестного происхождения ("Необходимые жертвы").  
Командир Истребительной команды, капеллан-дознаватель Йеремия, рассказывает Флориану интересную весть. Шакал добрался до Капэти, но не смог убить своего старого тюремщика.  
Начинаются первые операции по преобразованию варваров дикого мира в Ангелов Смерти.  
Капитул переименовывают. Бледные Крестоносцы уходят в небытие, и появляются Возрождённые Из Пепла.  
Геносемя изменяет неофитов, и некоторые переживают это изменение не так, как на то рассчитывали магосы. Некоторые юноши сходят с ума, становятся опасными для себя и окружающих. Флориан тяжёло переживает смерти мальчиков, но ему приходится смириться, ведь Империум построен на крови мучеников.  
Когда капитул стал расти за счёт юношей диких племён появилась проблема с их экипировкой. Флориан Дескин решает разобраться с бедой при помощи тайных схронов Храмовой Горы. Возрождённые Из Пепла возвращаются на родину Бледных Крестоносцев и ищут на руинах крепости всё, что только может пригодится ("Охотники за сокровищами"). Но не они одни приходят в Новый Салим. На планету высаживаются войска вольного торговца Хью Сола. Охотники за сокровищами сталкиваются, и Возрождённые Из Пепла проливают первую кровь. Их трофеем становится корабль космического пирата. Кроме того, с Храмовой Горы увозят принадлежности для ремонта силовых доспехов и таинственную книгу магистра Бледных Крестоносцев, Жака Молье, которая как-то связана с его предсмертным проклятьем.  
Через год Возрождённые Из Пепла участвуют в крупной войне ("Обыкновенное мошенничество"). Ветераны сражений с космическими пиратами летят на планету Кимора-III. Орки напали на имперский мир и воинам-освободителям понадобилось подкрепление. Ангелы Смерти уничтожают космический скиталец чужаков и высаживаются на планету. Флориан Дескин вместе с командирами Астра Милитарум составляют план генерального сражения, но несмотря на усилия, орки побеждают. Магистр Возрождённых Из Пепла погибает в бою.  
Однако эти события – всего лишь видение Флориана Дескина. Он увидел будущее и тут же решил исправить ошибки.  
Победа тяжело даётся имперским силам, но дело сделано. Можно отправляться на следующую войну.  
После блистательной победы на Киморе-III Возрождённые Из Пепла участвуют в операции Бертрана Капэти. Инквизитор расследует сотрудничество властей планеты Цереб-IV c друкари ("Одиссея"). Агенты Бертрана проваливают задание. Правительство во главе с губернатором покидает Цереб на крейсере чужаков. Но пришельцам жизненно необходимо сеять ужас. Они уничтожают корабли, крепости и причалы на орбите планеты. Друкари не отступают даже при встрече с Ангелами Смерти.  
Абордаж и космический бой заканчиваются печально для Возрождённых, и магистру не остаётся ничего другого, как обратиться к проклятой книге Жака Молье. Флориан попадает в рабство демона магического фолианта. Магистр путешествует сквозь время и пространство и, в конце концов, освобождается. Флориан возвращается туда, откуда начал и приносит победу капитулу.  
Чтобы восстановить силы Возрождённые Из Пепла направляются обратно на Ицамну. Там они видят, что неизвестная боевая баржа атакует флот капитула и крепость-монастырь ("Вечный победитель"). Бертран Капэти освобождает Флориана Дескина из заключения и велит разобраться с бедой.   
Возрождённые Из Пепла десантируются на поле боя и сходятся с смертельной битве с бандой еретиков "Бронзовые Хищники Кхорна".   
Берсерки превосходят верных Императору космических десантников числом и оснащением, но на помощь Возрождённым приходит сама планета. Ицамна присылает под стены Торна легион древовидных созданий. Общими усилиями предатели повержены, но победа окончательно истощает силы Возрождённых Из Пепла. Многие боевые братья и смертные слуги капитула мертвы, остальные искалечены. "Величие Терры" серьёзно повреждён, а команда вырезана. Гибели не избежали даже некоторые члены Караула Смерти.  
Помощь приходит, откуда её никто не ждал. Отколовшийся столетия назад Крестовый Поход Бледных Крестоносцев возвращается в Сегментум Обскурус, чтобы отыскать капитул-основатель ("Грехи отцов").  
Расследование приводит Крестоносцев на Ицамну. Там, узнав правду, космические десантники капитула-побратима решают оказать помощь обескровленным Возрождённым.  
Когда-то давно жители планеты Ицамна повстречали Ангелов Смерти не как освободителей, а как страшное напоминание о безжалостной погибели, напавшей на предков. Их сыновья стали не героями, отправленными на святую войну, а кровавой данью жестоким Богам.  
Магистр Возрождённых Из Пепла не мог оставить подобный порядок как есть. Он отправляет в джунгли миссионеров, но даже помощь аборигенам не искореняет дикие предрассудки.  
Только посольству из выживших молодых воинов капитула удаётся убедить народ Ицамны в добрых намерениях Ангелов Смерти ("Сила слов").  
В то же время одно небольшое племя не явилось на встречу с богами. Руководитель миссионеров, Сэмюэль Хоук, собирает поисковый отряд, чтобы узнать, почему так произошло. На месте оказывается, что избежавший смерти на борту "Величия Терры" берсерк, по прозвищу Чёрная Борода, последовательно уничтожил множество туземцев. После столкновения с космическим десантником выживает лишь бывший вольный торговец, а ныне простой охотник, Акмир Элниш.  
Вместе с Сердцем Льва он одерживает победу над еретиком.  
В награду за уничтожения опасного убийцы Сердце Льва получает топор Флориана Дескина, а Акмир Элниш – право стать флотским офицером Возрождённых Из Пепла.  
Спустя десятилетие Возрождённые летят на Багник-II, родину Флориана Дескина. Там Бертран Капэти преследует неистребимый культ Колокола, но вместо разветвлённой секты находит пробуждающегося Великого Нечистого. Демоны и ожившие мертвецы разоряют столицу планеты ("Пир").   
Своевременное вмешательство космических десантников и сил Астра Милитарум мешает культу распространиться по всему имперскому миру. Однако для победы в битве магистру Возрождённых Их Пепла приходится прибегнуть к кровавому обряду.  
Флориан Дескин спасает от смерти дознавателя Морриган Д'Туиред, сдерживает чумную свору и ждёт подкреплений.  
Чумные легионы наносят ответный удар ("Во имя прощения"). Они отравляют предприятия по производству продуктов питания. Люди гибнут от отравления и оживают в качестве слуг Великого Нечистого. Наступает ночь оживших мертвецов. Количество принесённых в жертву демону измеряется десятками тысяч, и колдовские оковы рассыпаются прахом. Багник вновь приходит в настоящий мир, чтобы распространять заразу и порождать на свет мириады чудовищ.  
Союз космического десанта, ополчения, Астра Милитарум и явившихся на клич Флориана Серых Рыцарей не может справиться с мощью нечестивой твари. Лишь в последний миг перед триумфом Хаоса просыпаются дремавшие силы Копья Медлителя, реликвии подаренной Дескину Крестоносцами. Флориан задерживает Багника, а командир союзного ордена, Эллисон Грус, завершает обряд изгнания, начатый Серыми Рыцарями.  
Поиски "Кольца Дорна", артефакта Максима Фабба, знаменитого легионера Имперских Кулаков времён Ереси Гора, приводит капитул в мир под названием Кладовая ("Зов"). На поверхности планеты бушует война между Астра Милитарум и стальными легионами Железных Воинов. Заручившись поддержкой в лице Джорджа Паттона, бывшего генерала второй кадианской бронетанковой дивизии, и Вольного Клинка Уилла Брауберга, Возрождённые Из Пепла сокрушают врагов и находят артефакт.   
После этой скоротечной войны, капитул заключает договор о военном сотрудничестве с Домом Сепил, куда космические десантники возвращают останки погибшего рыцаря.  
Владельцем "Кольца Дорна"становится предводитель Крестоносцев, капеллан-секутор Эллисон Грус.  
Следующее приключение Возрождённых Из Пепла начинается с зова о помощи. Адептус Механикус мира-кузни Гот просят капитул отыскать пропавшее в Звёздах Упырей судно ("Ростки предательства").  
Космические десантники находят его в звёздной системе W-678. Они высаживаются в добывающем мире и противостоят ордам чужаков и океану психической мощи. Оказалось, что W-678-2 – разумная планета, как Ицамна. Возрождённые Из Пепла отступают перед неодолимым могуществом, и только самоотверженность ударной группы под предводительством Сердца Льва спасает положение.  
Флориан Дескин проводит нечестивый обряд и укрывает своего воспитанника от влияния безумного разума, чтобы тот нанёс последний удар.  
Возрождённые Из Пепла заключают выгодное соглашение с техножрецами, а Сердце Льва преисполняется гордостью за победу, которую, как он считает, принадлежит ему одному.  
В том же году Возрождённые Из Пепла возвращаются во владения Бледных Крестоносцев и берут управление над Бретанциной-III ("Ангел Смерти"). Народ феодального мира ликует возвращению защитников. Магистр космических десантников объявляет о проведении турниров и рассылает доверенных лиц во все крупные государства планеты. Самая большая неожиданность происходит в королевстве Куэс. В рыцарском турнире побеждает девушка, Энджел Грим.  
Флориан Дескин не прогоняет воительницу, несмотря на невозможность её перерождения в Ангела Смерти. Магистр видел Энджел во снах и уже приготовил для неё другую, но не менее важную роль в своих задумках.  
Действие переносится на планету под названием Портиспания – ещё один мир, которым когда-то управляли Бледные Крестоносцы ("Тени над Инстумом").  
Туристическая поездка приводит молодого машиновидца Григория Агирша на океаническую платформу Инстум. Он здесь чтобы разузнать о судьбе пропавшего деда, но на беду находит только культ Дагона, древнего чудовища. Страшные мутанты собирались принести Григория в жертву, когда Возрождённые Из Пепла прерывают обряд. Капитул очищает от чужаков и культистов платформу и освобождает Григория.  
Вот только Ангелы Смерти даже не догадываются, что предки машиновидца тоже когда-то поклонялись Дагону, и зараза в крови парня со временем даст о себе знать.  
Кроме описанных выше событий магистр капитула внедрил в Ордо Еретикус собственного агента – победительницу одного из турниров Бретанцины-III, Энджел Грим. Теперь она служит дознавателем в свите Морриган Д'Туиред.  
Имперская армия вязнет в войне на окраине Предела Рейнольдса. Возрождённые Из Пепла вмешиваются в боевые действия, но встречают могучего противника - Альфа-Легион ("Трудный выбор").  
Потери капитула растут каждый день, а перелом в войне всё не происходит. В это время Сердце Льва с боевым братом попадает в окружение еретиков. Легионеры предлагают защитнику капитула перейти на их сторону, и он соглашается из-за желания жить, прославиться, стать командиром, а также отомстить главнокомандующему имперской армией Дэмиену Баэверу.  
С помощью Сердца Льва Альфа-Легион разворачивает всеохватную войну и разбивает силы Империума. Предатель встречается с Баэвером и убивает того, а также своего боевого брата, реклюзиарха Болотную Жабу.  
Предатель скорбит об утрате, тогда как легионеры отмечают победу. Однако позже Сердце узнаёт, что всё это время участвовал в гамбите Флориана Дескина. В попытке исправить содеянное, Сердце Льва убивает командира врага.  
Возрождённые Из Пепла появляются на поле боя и сокрушают подразделения еретиков. Магистр защищает Сердце от преследований и говорит остальным воинам, что с самого начала задумывал подобную операцию, что иначе победить в войне было невозможно.  
Также Флориан узнаёт, что Жак Молье, магистр Бледных Крестоносцев, жив и скрывался всё это время на самом видном месте.  
В душе.  
Затянувшаяся война с орочьими пиратами Бладарабеллы, начатая ещё во время совместного с магосами Гота Крестового Похода в созвездие Щитоносца, заканчивается. Возрождённые Из Пепла берут на абордаж последний скиталец зеленокожих. Пятой роте Возрождённых противостоят орки, ведомые вождём Громаксом. Из-за предательства двух сержантов Войско Ночи терпит поражение и отступает со скитальца.  
Громакс готовит зеленокожих к отмщению, а Флориан сообщает Сердцу Льва, что ему с самого начала операции было необходимо, чтобы орки прилетели на Ицамну. 

История капитула  
561.М36  
Начало пути  
Воины капитула [доступ к данным закрыт. Ордо Еретикус, Х7-976-827-110] высаживаются на планете Либер-I, субсектор Данте, сектор Цербер, Сегментум Обскурус. Космические десантники сражаются с нечестивыми порождениями Варпа и побеждают их.

562.М36  
Первые шаги  
Ангелы Смерти начинают набирать кандидатов на вступление в капитул из диких племён планеты Либер-I.

564.М36  
Смена имён  
Капитул [доступ к данным закрыт. Ордо Еретикус, Х7-976-827-110] перестаёт существовать. Планета Либер-I меняет имя и становится Ицамной. Её оберегают космические десантники капитула Возрождённых Из Пепла.

570.М36  
Разведка боем  
Столкновение Возрождённых Из Пепла с пиратами на планете Новый Салим, субсектор Ридфо, сектор Лузинья, Сегментум Обскурус. Космические десантники разоряют ещё несколько баз и ремонтных верфей корсаров по всему Сегментум Обскурус.

571.М36  
Безупречные действия  
Возрождённые Из Пепла отправляются на планету Кимора-III, субсектор Гугопейр, сектор Цербер, Сегментум Обскурус. Ангелы Смерти разрушают космический скиталец орков. Вместе с кадийскими, иридийскими частями Астра Милитарум и силами планетарной обороны Астартес прекращают нашествие орков на имперский мир.  
После победы на Киморе-III Возрождённые Из Пепла участвуют в операции инквизитора Ордо Еретикус Бертрана Капэти на планете Цереб-IV, субсектор Балдин, сектор Цербер, Сегментум Обскурус. Несмотря на значительные потери, космические десантники задерживают губернатора-предателя и побеждают кабал Сладкого Ножа.  
Возрождённые Из Пепла на борту линкора "Величие Терры" возвращаются на родину. Там они встречаются в смертельной схватке с бандой еретиков-предателей, известных под именем "Бронзовые Хищники Кхорна". Падшие Ангелы Смерти побеждены, но крепость-монастырь капитула разорена, а самих Возрождённых осталось не больше, чем было на момент основания.

572.М36  
Неожиданная помощь  
На Ицамну прибывает посольство верного Императору ордена Крестоносцев. Ими руководит капеллан-секутор Эллисон Грус.   
Космические десантники вели расследование, чтобы найти капитул-основатель [доступ к данным закрыт. Ордо Еретикус, Х7-976-827-110]. После того, как Крестоносцы получают ответы на вопросы, Эллисон Грус связывается со своим командованием. Магистр капитула, Маргат де Крак, повелевает оказать поддержку Возрождённым до тех пор, пока они не восстановят силы.

573.М36  
Новые крылья.  
Вольный торговец и пират Акмир Элниш становится капитаном корабля "Межзвёздный Скиталец". Крейсер класса "Амбиция", выкрашенный в серый и оранжевый цвета, пополняет поредевший флот Возрождённых Из Пепла.

582.М36  
Пир во время чумы.  
Возрождённые Из Пепла преследуют культ Колокола на планете Багник-II, субсектор Ридфо, сектор Лузинья, Сегментум Обскурус. Операция по зачистке перерастает во всеохватную войну, которая оканчивается титаническим противостоянием с Великим Нечистым по имени Багник. В ходе последней битвы столичный улей стёрт с лица земли, но чудовище повержено и заточено в незримой тюрьме.  
Губернатор спасённого мира, Жак Ламьер, переименовывает планету и проводит ряд значительных реформ с целью возродить довоенное величие Темницы Багника. Ко всему прочему, теперь планета – вассал Возрождённых Из Пепла, и капитул набирает на ней добровольцев.

583.М36  
Плут и торговка.  
Возрождённые Из Пепла направляются в путешествие, чтобы отыскать драгоценную реликвию - "Кольцо Дорна". Путь приводит их на планету под названием Кладовая. Оказывается, что археологическое открытие собираются совершить не только Возрождённые, но и войска Кузнеца Варпа Гоибния. С помощью старых и новых союзников из числа Астра Милитарум и Квестор Империалис Возрождённым Из Пепла удаётся сокрушить еретиков и завладеть артефактом.

Поиски и приобретения.  
Возрождённые Из Пепла отправляются в зловещие Звёзды Упырей, чтобы отыскать потерянный исследовательский корабль Адептус Механикус мира-кузни Гот. Поиски приводят космических десантников в недавно открытую звёздную систему W-678. Возрождённые Из Пепла приземляются на руинах шахтёрского поселения механикумов и пытаются отбиться от чужаков. Космические десантники терпят поражение, но воины, отбившиеся от отступающих частей, вырывают победу для капитула. Возрождённые Из Пепла заключают выгодное соглашение с техножрецами мира-кузни Гот.

Неудачная сделка.  
Войско Теней под руководством Даниэла Переса совершает налёт на космическую станцию "Ямайн", система Вестинд, субсектор Ридфо, сектор Лузинья, Сегментум Обскурус. Возрождённые мстят за сорванную сделку между магосом Стером Хуссом и главой "Ямайна" Генри Морганом. Тогда погибли десять боевых братьев, и капитул безжалостно вырезает всех, кто имел хоть малейшее отношение к убийству.  
Однако сам Морган избегает охоты.

Собирая осколки.  
Капитул берёт руководство над Бретанциной-III, феодальным миром субсектора Бритоль, сектора Лузинья, Сегментум Обскурус. Народ ликует, по всей планете проходят турниры на право вступить в ряды Небесного Воинства.

584-592.М36  
Позиционная война.  
Мир-кузня Гот объявляет созвездие Щитоносца своими владениями. Возрождённые Из Пепла, подразделения скитариев и других вооружённых сил механикумов отнимают у орков один мир за другим. Империя Бладарабеллы сужается с каждым годом. Ангелы Смерти участвуют в абордажных операциях и уничтожают вражеских командиров на полях сражений, пока огненная буря из плоти, стали и микросхем очищает планеты от зелёной заразы. Немаловажную роль в разгроме орочьей империи играет дар предвидения Флориана Дескина, магистра Возрождённых Из Пепла.

593.М36  
Возвращение и очищение.  
Возрождённые Из Пепла берут управление над водным миром Портиспания, субсектор Бритоль, сектор Лузинья, Сегментум Обскурус. Капитул и Инквизиция уничтожают распространившиеся культы чужаков и поклонников Хаоса, а также меняют руководителей планеты, чьи действия привели к распространению порчи.

593-594.М36  
Алый снег.  
Возрождённые Из Пепла приходят на помощь имперской армии в затянувшейся войне на планете Чиачиана, Чиачианская Система, Предел Рейнольдса, сектор Лузинья, Сегментум Обскурус. Еретики Альфа-Легиона собирают громадное войско и уничтожают всех доблестных защитников Империума, кроме капитула.  
Возрождённые Из Пепла во время генерального сражения расправляются с предателями-Астартес, а потом в течение 594-ого года и с остальными врагами Империума на планете.  
595.М36  
Затишье перед бурей.  
Пожар войны в Пределе Рейнольдса гаснет. Возрождённые Из Пепла прекращают боевые действия и переходят к охране Сектора Лузинья и Цербер.

Действующие лица  
Возрождённые Из Пепла  
Флориан Дескин – магистр, Войско Дня, покровитель Темницы Багника, владыка Бретанцины, властитель Портиспании,  
Дэй Ноф – провидец почётной стражи, Войско Дня,  
Сангвиний Брук – провидец почётной стражи, Войско Дня,  
Ленивый Кот – магистр госпитальеров, Войско Дня,  
Кевин Браун – глава Военной Кузницы, Войско Дня,  
Ян Макбрайд – адмирал, капитан боевой баржи “Феникс”,  
Сердце Льва – “Предатель”, маршал пятой роты, Войско Ночи,  
Птичьи Кости – маршал девятой роты, Войско Неба,  
Даниэл Перес – маршал десятой роты, Войско Теней,  
Ричард Джордж Кеннеди – Прокажённый Король, почтенный дредноут,  
Акмир Элниш – капитан крейсера “Межзвёздный Скиталец”,  
Лина Кансе – капитан эскадренного миноносца "Старого Сокола",  
Энджел Грим – агент капитула в рядах Ордо Еретикус,  
Дональд Грим – вербовщик капитула на Бретанцине-III,  
Александр Тейлор – вербовщик капитула на Бретанцине-III.

Крестоносцы  
Маргат де Крак – второй магистр,  
Сиуф ди Раймонд – примас-капеллан,  
Эллисон Грус – капеллан-секутор,  
Тристан Мальдонадо – брат-сержант,  
Бальтазар Хаак – неофит.

Ангелы Смерти  
Стронций – боевой брат капитула "Медные Когти",  
Бруннульф – боевой брат капитула "Космические Волки".

Инквизиция  
Бертран Капэти – высший инквизитор, Ордо Еретикус,  
Морриган Д'Туиред – инквизитор Бертрана Капэти, Ордо Еретикус,  
Константинос Ципрас – гроссмейстер Серых Рыцарей, Ордо Маллеус.

Адептус Механикус  
Дамиана Рунг – генетор, мир-кузня Мойра,  
3Оман – магос-ремесленник, мир-кузня Гот,  
Л-0-К – командир первой когорты двенадцатой макроклады, мир-кузня Гот,  
Григорий Агирш – машиновидец, планета Портиспания.

Астра Милитарум  
Сергей Манитов – магистр войны сектора Лузинья,  
Елена Крюгер – генерал десантно-штурмовой дивизии "Силенциарские Змеи",  
Джордж Паттон – сержант 2-ой кадианской бронетанковой дивизии.

Свободный флот  
Жак Ламьер – губернатор планеты Багник-II.

Зеленокожие  
Громакс – вождь орочьих корсаров скитальца "Последний Довот Бладарабеллы",  
Громмель – мек орочьих корсаров скитальца "Последний Довот Бладарабеллы",  
Откар – ноб орочьих корсаров скитальца "Последний Довот Бладарабеллы".

Забытые и непознаваемые  
Ицамна – планета, приютившая Возрождённых Из Пепла.

Потерянные и проклятые  
Шакал – демонхост,  
Бафомет – высший демон,  
Тьма – демонетта, смотрительница исследовательского журнала Жака Молье,  
Бхут – демон.

Грязная работа

1  
Рампа опустилась, и внутрь челнока проникла вязкая и влажная духота джунглей Ицамны. На лбу сразу выступила испарина. Бертран Капэти опустил высокий воротник и расстегнул плащ с подкладкой из тонких листов пластали. Он застыл на мгновение и оставил на кресле силовой меч и болтер. После Темницы Багника инквизитор пересмотрел предпочтения в оружии и отказался от изящного в пользу действенного. Однако на Ицамне все эти образцы инструментов смерти в руках человека были всего лишь игрушками. Если хозяева тропического мира пойдут на убийство, ничто уже не спасёт.  
Капэти не боялся, у него имелись собственные рычаги давления на Возрождённых Из Пепла.  
Великий Инквизитор сошёл на посадочную площадку. Его сопровождал только писарь, сервитор с железной маской, которая скрывала лицо. После Морриган д'Туиред ещё ни один дознаватель не справился с заданиями, которые ставил перед ними Капэти. Требовательный и строгий инквизитор считал, что для службы в Ордо годятся только лучшие из лучших. Чем сложнее испытания, тем больше пользы принесёт в будущем человек, что их пережил.  
Бертран огляделся. Периметр площадки окружали непроглядные изумрудные заросли с тучами мелких мошек, которые нависали над зелёным морем. Растения как изголодавшиеся звери в загоне ждали, когда их заключение подойдёт к концу, чтобы разорвать и поглотить грубые творения людей. К подземной крепости вела мощёная дорожка, также сжатая тисками кустарников и высокой травы.  
Инквизитора ждал сопровождающий: космический десантник с боевым посохом, на вершине которого блистал золотой кулак.  
– Капитул Возрождённых Из Пепла приветствует Великого Инквизитора! – Ангел Смерти отсалютовал Бертрану и низко поклонился. – Позвольте мне проводить вас к магистру.  
– Здравствуйте-здравствуйте, – кивнул Капэти. – Так и клаустрофобия может развиться. Не успел выйти из одной тесной ловушки, как попаду в другую!  
– Следуйте за мной, и ваши опасения развеются, – улыбнулся десантник.  
Возрождённый повёл инквизитора к Торну. Бертран шёл непринуждённо, пока не обратил внимания на то, что стебли и листья растений вокруг шевелятся, хотя оплавленная скала впереди и закрывала равнину от дуновений бриза. Капэти покачнулся и чуть не упал, когда зацепился ногой за бурую лозу.  
"Что за?!" – мгновение назад на его пути препятствий не было.  
– Прошу прощения, – космический десантник наклонился и помог Бертрану освободиться от приставучего стебля. – Растительность этой планеты очень буйная и выносливая. После орбитальной бомбардировки обугленная земля полностью позеленела всего за пару недель.  
"Неловкость наиграна", – Капэти отлично читал мысли людей по лицам. – "Скорее... тревога?"  
– Ничего страшного, – Бертран вытер пот со лба. – Я встречал миры куда опаснее, а здесь всего лишь жарко.  
Провожатый и гости прошли по тропе до главных врат в крепость-монастырь, через которые спокойно могли разъехаться два боевых танка. Потом стали подниматься по неприметной лестнице, что спиралью обогнула скалу, прикрывавшую обитель Возрождённых. Может быть, лет тридцать назад, Бертран пришёл бы в ярость от того, какой путь предстояло преодолеть, чтобы увидеть нужного человека, но теперь он помолодел и только радовался, как с каждой ступенью жара спадает, а мерзких насекомых и странной травы становится всё меньше.  
Наконец они взобрались на вершину, обогнули кратер, образованный попаданием снаряда, и подошли к небольшой беседке. Внутри стояли два кресла, невысокий столик, уставленный бутылками и тарелками, с нарезанными фруктами. Одно место занимал Флориан Дескин, облачённый в простую одежду без намёков на звание и заслуги. Он неторопливо ел ягоды тёплого оранжевого цвета, запивал их вином из бокала и наблюдал за тем, как отряды тёмно-синих, почти чёрных волн разбиваются о каменную твердыню прибрежных скал. Он не стал ни подниматься, ни здороваться, а просто указал ладонью на соседнее кресло.  
– Присаживайтесь, угощайтесь. Я открыл "Фурниссёр де Аллонвильд". Не знаток, но могу отметить превосходный терпкий вкус, радующий глаз цвет, а также бесподобный аромат.  
– Неплохо. Если наскучат обязанности магистра, самая дорога в сомелье, – инквизитор занял место, осмотрел бутылку, наполнил бокал и отпил немного. Капэти не проглотил вино сразу, разболтал во рту и отметил, что, возможно, это брюмерское сокровище – не подделка.  
– Сотрудничество с торговой империей Жака Ламьера приносит свои плоды, – ответил на немой вопрос Флориан.  
– Непривычно общаться с предсказателем и колдуном, если он не закован в кандалы, – поморщился Капэти. – Полагаю, ты знаешь, зачем я прилетел, и какое будущее меня ожидает.  
Флориан кивнул.  
– Не просветишь?  
– Чем дальше смотрю, тем больше разных возможностей и вероятностей. Конец столетия вообще утопает в крови миллионов живых существ. Мучения и переживания убитых и искалеченных людей сводят с ума, только я пытаюсь смотреть на мир их глазами.  
– Вы поэтому прекратили военные действия? Сосредотачиваетесь?  
– Именно, Великий Инквизитор.  
– А что насчёт моего будущего? – сверкнул глазами Капэти.  
– Разве обрадует жизнь, если знаешь её исход? – Флориан так и не взглянул на гостя, а продолжал смотреть на горизонт.  
– И всё же? – проскрипел зубами инквизитор. – Между прочим, твоё необычное поведение несколько... злит.  
Магистр Возрождённых посмотрел гостю в глаза и предрёк:  
– Ты станешь главой Ордо Еретикус Сегментума и объявишь Крестовый Поход.  
Бертран Капэти облегчённо выдохнул:  
– Хорошо. Нужно только обговорить детали.

2  
Сердце Льва встретил в тронном зале Брука, Брауна, Зомана, Кота, Переса и Рунг. Последним появился Флориан Дескин в парадной форме: изумрудном плаще, сером доломане и чикчирах, чёрном кушаке и ботиках. Он остановился у застеклённого шкафа с трофеями, которые напоминали о Бронзовых Хищниках Кхорна. Магистр махнул рукой и подозвал собравшихся.  
– Наш покровитель в Инквизиции поручил очень неприятное дело, – Флориан осветил багровым свечением оптических имплантатов ветвистые рога на грубом шлеме берсерка, – убийство. Осложняется дело тем, что уничтожить поручили Давида Шербана, верного Императору инквизитора. Отвратительная борьба за власть, как вы уже успели понять.  
– А если нам связаться с Шербаном? – предложил Перес, взявшись за подбородок. – Хорошая возможность избавиться от Капэти.  
– Бертран достаточно умён, чтобы защитить себя, брат, – Флориан сложил руки за спиной. – Если попытаемся утопить инквизитора, он утащит нас на дно за собой.  
– Тупик?! Руки в крови граждан Империума? Это как ни крути слишком! – продолжал Перес.  
– Нет, Даниэл, – Флориан пристально посмотрел на собрата по оружию. – Замараться, конечно, придётся, но я задумываю подготовить собственную ловушку для кукловода. Ты мне поможешь с планированием операции.  
Флориан посмотрел на оставшихся участников заговора:  
– А вы нужно мне, чтобы подумать над тем, как проникнуть в одно из самых защищенных и неприступных мест в Сегментуме. В цитадель Ордо Еретикус на Кипра-Мунди.  
Сердце Льва присвистнул. Флориан пошёл ва-банк.

3  
Сердце посмотрел на новую маску, которая вышла из-под молота Кевина Брауна. Место ицамнийского льва джунглей занял волк Фенриса. Маршал Войска Ночи вообще стал единственным наёмным убийцей из небольшой группы Флориана Дескина, кто пользовался исключительно снаряжением Возрождённых. Мутант теперь мог свободно носить только силовые доспехи "Ицамна" и панцирную броню, потому что Зоман ещё не разработал снаряжение для значительно увеличившегося тела. Маршал остановился на защите дозорных, чтобы ничем не выдать принадлежность к капитулу. Ещё Сердце собирался взять с собой шлем от "Корвуса", болтер "Умбра" и цепной меч. Он посмотрел на себя в зеркало и решил, что стоить добавить черепов, костей и нанести на броню рисунки, которые походили бы на знаки Тёмных Богов.  
С "украшением" Сердце справился, не прибегая к помощи кузнецов или провидцев. У тех хватало работы с тем, чтобы очистить от порчи оружие и доспехи, которые сохранились после нашествия банды берсерков, жарких сражений с Железными Воинами Кладовой и войны в замёрзших городах Чиачианы.  
– Поверить не могу, что согласился на эту мерзость! – воскликнул Ленивый Кот.  
Он поморщился, но всё-таки взял, словно склизкого ползучего гада, болт-пистолет, чьё дуло мастера еретиков выполнили, как раскрытую пасть гидры Альфа-Легиона.  
– Теперь постоянно буду отвлекаться на то, что руки чешутся от этого заразного дерьма!  
– Не самое высокая плата за процветание капитула, – заметил Сердце.  
– Ну, тебе не привыкать, Предатель, – прошипел Кот.  
Сердце сжал челюсти, но потом вздохнул и продолжил красить маску шлема: оставлять кровь на клыках и зажигать глаза тусклым золотистым сиянием с чёрным вертикальным зрачком.  
– Тебе ещё повезло с оружием. Магистру досталось кое-что куда отвратительней.  
На пояснице Флориана покоился болтер, выполненный весьма причудливо. Оружие Бронзового Хищника Кхорна раньше принадлежало, наверное, какому-то слаанешиту. Рукоять выполнили в виде головы демонетты с вытянутым языком, вдоль ствольной коробки тянулось нагое тело, которое оканчивалось толстым стволом и цевьём, соответственно ягодицами и подогнутыми ногами чудовища.  
– Фу, блять, – выругался магистр госпитальеров. – Он что?! Неужели собирается спать с этой ересью в обнимку?  
– Забываешься, Кот, – Сердце вывел на лбу волчьей маски незавершенную восьмёрку Повелителя Крови. – Ни магистр, ни Глава Кузницы нормально спать не смогут.  
– Точно! Забыл про при-ан мембрану.  
– Не понимаю, как тебе вообще удалось занять почётное место нашего главного врача, – усмехнулся Сердце.  
– Пошёл ты.  
– Парни! Пора, – магистр прервал назревающую стычку.  
Все, кто уже успел преобразиться в мерзкого еретика, ложились в ящики, которые напоминали стальные гробы. Всего дюжина, включая добровольцев из тех воинов, которым достаточно доверяли Сердце Льва и Ленивый Кот. Запечатанные ёмкости с толстыми стенками, которые не каждый авгур сможет пронзить своими лучами, грузились на "Старый Сокол", откуда через несколько "вольных" портов, должны были добраться до Кипра-Мунди. Перес вместе с Дескином несколько ночей размышляли над операцией и тем, как отвести подозрения от капитула в случае неудачи.   
Даниэл не отправился вместе с убийцами. Флориан передал маршалу полномочия, нацепил шлем с вытянутыми острыми ушами и лёг отдыхать в свой "гроб".

4  
Камилла Констанция Лоумен, старший офицер таможенной службы Кипра-Мунди, ещё раз проверила, в порядке ли её автоматическое ружьё. Случилось непредвиденное: корабль-призрак вышел из Варпа. Торговое судно типа "Тараск", под названием "Дух Сильвании", не отвечало на запросы, но упорно двигалось к столичному миру Сегментум Обскурус. Средоточие военной мощи Империума в этой области космоса могло не опасаться любой угрозы, которая пряталась на борту жалкой посудины, но вот только Камилла и её люди были далеко не военной мощью. Служба на таможне Кипра-Мунди считалась лёгкой, если сравнивать с фронтиром. Здесь даже вездесущие контрабандисты старались не злоупотреблять гостеприимством, ведь за плечом самого мелкого чиновника мог скрываться инквизитор, который не прочь получить корабль с вороватым, но сговорчивым капитаном. В таких условиях не мудрено, что для Камиллы и её людей полёт на "Дух Сильвании" стал первой по-настоящему опасной операцией.  
Штурмовой катер типа "Акула" приблизился к цели, выстрелил абордажные магнитные захваты, прижался к обшивке и прожёг её.  
– Пошли! Пошли! – Лоумен сломала и бросила внутрь "Духа Сильвании" несколько химических ламп. Трубочки, которые мерцали мертвенным серо-голубым светом, ещё не достигли "дна", когда офицер шагнула во тьму. На мгновение Камиллу охватил страх, но потом трос вытянулся на всю длину и будто бы рванул её назад. Она включила фонарь на ружье и огляделась. Визор шлема вывел первые данные.  
"Воздух, температура, притяжение... в норме. Никаких живых существ поблизости. Выдыхай, подруга".  
Офицер отцепилась от карабина, пролетела пару метров, упала на пол, перекатилась и приготовилась к стрельбе. Она даже улыбнулась:  
"Чётко, как на манёврах. Молодец!"  
Рядом точно также появился следующий таможенник и ещё, и ещё, пока весь отряд не проник внутрь "Духа Сильвании". Больше двух десятков фонарей освятили тьму. Офицеры оказались в техническом коридоре, который не отличался от сотен пройденных таможенниками ничем, кроме погасших настенных ламп. Камилла собралась с духом и выпалила:  
– Разделяемся. Первый взвод под моим командованием двигается на капитанский мостик. Второй взвод офицер Уитсби ведёт в машинное отделение. Больше не дробимся, постоянно поддерживаем связь. Задача остаётся прежней: остановить "Тараск". Помощь пострадавшим – дело десятое. Всё ясно?  
– Да, мэм! – прогремели таможенники и разбились на группы.  
Камилла сверилась с картой и одарила пилота парой крепких слов. Он ошибся с координатами. Теперь взводу Лоумен предстоял пеший переход продолжительностью в несколько часов, тогда как "машинисты" доберутся до цели через минут сорок. Однако вся злость мигом испарилась, когда лучи фонарей выхватили из темноты бурые пятна крови.  
"Из болтера, что ли, попали?" – решила Камилла, когда оценила сколы на металле и запачканные стены.  
Офицер стала сжимать и разжимать ладони, которые окоченели от предчувствия беды.  
– А тело где? – спросил один таможенник.  
– Съели, – нервно усмехнулся другой.  
– Несмешно, – проскрежетал третий.  
– Так, спокойно! – воскликнула Лоумен больше для собственного успокоения. – Не отвлекаемся! – Камилла подозвала таможенника с вокс-аппаратом на спине и связалась со второй группой. – Уитсби, обнаружили пятна крови, приём.  
– Вас понял, приём, – мужчина ответил не сразу.  
Таможенники вошли в трюмы, откуда на лифте можно было подняться выше и достигнуть, наконец, точки назначения. Среди множества контейнеров с грузом, которые наставили друг на друга и превратили в мрачные зиккураты, их ожидала картина прошедшего побоища: непросохшие лужи крови, кусочки мяса, костей, мозгов, опалины, выбоины на стенах, осколки брони, батареи лазерных ружей.  
Рука Камиллы сама по себе потянулась к трубке вокс-аппарата. Мурашки уже не просто бегали по спине, а устраивали гонки с препятствиями.  
– Уитсби, приём! Обнаружили поле боя. Тел нет, но везде кровь, гильзы, Уитсби, ты слышишь? Уитсби! – но в ответ донеслось только шуршание. – Райс, приём! Отправь сообщение в штаб, пусть присылают всё, что есть! И свяжись с Инквизицией! Райс! Райс, твою мать! – Пилот "Акулы" тоже решил ограничиться помехами, вместо воодушевляющих "да, мэм, будет исполнено, мэм".  
– Офицер Лоумен, подойдите, пожалуйста, – попросил один из таможенников.  
Камилла, пытаясь подавить нервную дрожь, устремилась на звук, пересекла переплетения узких проходов между грузовыми контейнерами и вышла на площадку, где кроме дюжины металлических гробов ничего не было.  
"Именно что гробы", – решила Лоумен, глядя на стальные ящики. – "Вот только не для людей".  
Внутри каждого гроба поместилась бы целая семья, но не размеры впечатлили Камиллу больше всего, а то, что один ящик стоял открытый. Офицер осторожно подошла ближе и заглянула внутрь. Пусто. Камилла обратила внимание на документы, прилепленные к гробу.  
– Что там? – спросил подчинённый, обводя лучом фонаря ржавые стены контейнеров и переходы зловещего лабиринта.  
– Грузовая накладная "896 3263 5963". Грузоотправитель – Монастырь Кровавой Розы. Грузополучатель – Церковь Святого Себастьяна. Наименование – земля Офелии VII. Вес... Вес... Что-то много для грунта и почвы или я совсем уже ничего не понимаю!  
– Как бы то ни было, в таком виде святоши заказ не примут. Что дальше, старший офицер?  
"Возвращаться? Продолжить задание?"  
Камилла отбросила документы, обвела взглядом негостеприимный дом товаров и посылок, которые, судя по всему, нескоро дойдут до получателей, и прислушалась к редким, но пугающим стонам "Духа Сильвании".  
"Вспомни, зачем ты здесь. Это твоя работа, чёрт побери! Сожми волю в кулак и действуй! Твоя неуверенность мигом расходится среди остальных!"  
– Мы продолжаем операцию! Встряхнитесь! – воскликнула Камилла и ринулась к лифту.  
Механизм скрипел, но через несколько минут достиг трюмов. Внутри стоял колёсный погрузчик. Застеклённую кабину выпотрошили, водитель залил кровью приборную доску и исчез, напоследок измазав ещё и угрожающе поднятые вилы.  
– Мэм... может, пора вернуться?! – жалобно проговорил один таможенник, озираясь в поисках поддержки среди остальных.  
– Уилкинсон, не скули! Выполняй работу, и всё будет хорошо! – рявкнула Лоумен.  
Спустя ещё пару невероятно долгих часов, наполненных ровным гулом движущегося обитателя звёздного океана и редкими звонкими ударами стальных чушек где-то вдалеке, отряд таможенной службы добрался до раскрытых настежь врат на капитанский мостик. На троне, с которого командир отдавал приказы, остался только почерневший отпечаток золы.  
– Чертовщина какая-то! – воскликнул Уилкинсон.  
– Парни, занимайте места, – приказала Лоумен. – Прочитайте необходимые молитвы Духу Машины, если ещё не забыли их со страха, медленно снижайте скорость "Тараска" и переводите генераторы на холостой ход. Трон, и включите уже свет!  
– Не спешите, – прозвучало холодное шипение.  
Некоторые таможенник так и застыли в креслах пилотов, штурманов, офицеров связи и других членов экипажа "Духа Сильвании". Людей сковал ужас, и они даже не могли потянуться к оружию, которое лежало на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Камилла повернулась.  
На неё надвигался Страх, который обрёл плоть. Изображение Ангела Смерти сошло с витражей церкви. Однако сгорели пышные крылья, а прекрасный лик превратился в оскал кровососущего демона.  
Лоумен попыталась нажать на спусковой крючок, но палец перестал слушаться, как и всё остальное тело. Она превратилась в заложницу, запертую внутри памятника, сотворённого из мяса, кожи и костей. Разум метался внутри черепной коробки и кричал зверем, который любил свободу и потерял её так глупо, не успев, как следует, насладиться жизнью. Камилла заплакала.  
– Спокойнее, дитя, – вкрадчиво прошептал богомерзкий Гор.  
Лоумен не сомневалась, что именно это чудовище сейчас неслышно ступает, почти парит к ней. Тот, кто сладкими речами увёл половину царствия Его в Варп и обрёк глупцов на вечное рабство у демонов.  
– Опусти ружьё и подойди, – приказал Гор.  
Конечности выполнили задание, хотя внутри офицер отчаянно вопила не делать этого.  
– Посмотри на меня.  
Богохульные изображения резали взгляд, но когда Камилла подняла взгляд на наличник шлема с ухмыляющимся клыкастым чудовищем, то потеряла всякую волю. Она следила за каждым движением Гора и только молила Императора, чтобы тот испепелил нечестивца праведной яростью.  
– Я здесь не по вашу душу, – демон указал рукой на пепел, который покоился на месте капитана. – Даже эти бедняги не пострадали бы, если бы не решили изменить маршрут. Сейчас мне нужен только твой голос. Ты понимаешь, что я говорю?  
Камилла не могла дёрнуться и Гор поправился:  
– Просто подумай, что ты хотела сказать.  
"Да".  
– Хорошо, – вздохнул Гор. – Я сниму оковы, и мы пройдём на штурмовой катер. Там ты сообщишь руководству, что задание выполнено, "Дух Сильвании" остановлен. Корабль дрейфует и ждёт, когда его перевезут на орбитальные верфи. Если ты сделаешь это, то проснёшься и поймёшь, что всё случившееся не более чем ночной кошмар, – вкрадчиво произнёс еретик. – Иначе я убью тебя и воспользуюсь трупом, как считаю нужным. Тебе понятны условия?  
"Да".  
Хватка ослабла, Камилле показалось, что она выпала из кулака великана, который без труда мог выжать все соки из жертвы. Она посмотрела на подчинённых. Таможенники, все как один, застыли перед включёнными экранами когитаторов.  
– Они спят, также как Райс и ребята Уитсби. Запомни хорошенько, Камилла, твои люди могут не проснуться, если решишь расторгнуть договор. Понятно?  
– Да.  
Лоумен на самом деле посчитала всё происходящее ловушкой сна, из которого не выбраться. Он всё тянулся, и Камилла подумала, что стоит попросить у начальства отпуск, чтобы починить расшалившиеся нервы. Гор двигался беззвучно и только усиливал веру в невозможность происходящего. Офицер не заметила, как стала смеяться, сначала глухо, потом всё звонче.  
– Успокойся! Твой голос должен звучать естественно!  
Ноги заплетались, и остаток пути Камилла преодолела, держась одной рукой за стену. Внутри штурмового катера её ждала целая свора демонов, один другого страшнее. Они рычали и хрипели, но теперь Лоумен эта вакханалия скорее веселила.  
– Присаживайтесь, офицер, – Гор сдернул пилота с кресла и пригласил Камиллу.  
Она улыбнулась, выполнила шуточный книксен и рассмеялась.  
"Если это сон, то можно делать, что угодно!"  
– Штаб, говорит Камил-л-ла! – рассмеялась Лоумен. – Короче, "Дух Сильвании" теперь точно призрак!  
– Камилла, с тобой всё в порядке? – донёсся обеспокоенный голос диспетчера.  
– В полном, Коупленд! – офицер забросила ноги на приборную доску.  
– Что с экипажем?  
– Прах и пепел, Коуп. Готовьте плотные мешки, пылесосы, совки и метёлки!  
– Ладно, я понял, Камилла. Возвращайся, проходи карантин и попробуй принести мне то дерьмо, которое превратило офицера Лоумен в хохотушку. Сегодня у всех тяжёлый день, лишним не будет.  
– И вот ещё Коуп...  
"На борту демоны! Гор явился, чтобы пожрать наши души! Разбейте колени, но молите Императора вмешаться и спасти всех! Кровь прольётся с небес, и разверзнется твердь земная! Гор придёт и призовёт в тёмное войско всех грешников, что вонзят зубы в тела праведников! Мёртвые поднимутся из могил, и дым печных труб закроет солнце непроглядной пеленой..."  
"Я предупреждал".  
Камилла вдруг поняла, что смотрит на себя со стороны. Её тело убрало ноги с панели управления, поправило шлем и произнесло:  
– Увидимся, красавчик. Конец связи.  
Плоть офицера Лоумен обмякла и повалилась на пол, откуда теперь, в свою очередь, поднимался пилот. Камилла хотела подлететь и вернуться в себя, но подул встречный ветер, и её стало тянуть назад. Лоумен кричала и звала на помощь, но даже демоны не слышали её воя, когда офицер пролетала рядом. Только один в шлеме с адамантиевыми змеями проследил, как Камилла испаряется и проходит сквозь стенки катера. Лоумен вылетела в открытый космос. Она плыла в сиянии радуги, которая окрашивала всеми возможными цветами тёмное пространство вокруг, и даже блеск звёзд тускнел на фоне безумных переливов. Камилла почувствовала обжигающий жар, который поднимался от ступней и охватывал всё тело. Она кувыркнулась и увидела, как взметнулись костяные крылья, объятые пламенем. Худощавый демон с парой прямых рогов, копытами и змеиным хвостом протянул к ней когтистую лапу.  
– Добро пожаловать в Варп, душа, – проговорило чудовище. – Меня зовут Бхут.  
Камилла закричала, и её отчаяние от бессилия встряхнуло Сангвиния внутри "Акулы". Провидец отцепил ремни креплений и прошёл в кабину.  
– Не слишком ли круто, мастер?  
Флориан устремил свой взгляд на цель – гранд-крейсер типа "Экзорцист" под названием "Правда" – и ответил, не поворачиваясь:  
– Ты же не думал, что мы справимся в одиночку, – Сангвиний горько вздохнул. – Так вот я бросил кусок мяса в воду, чтобы привлечь хищников.

5  
Капитан "Правды" предавался блажи: он играл в карты против квартирмейстера по внутренней сети корабля. Подготовка к перелёту завершилась: маршрут обдуман, экипаж уже трижды проверил работоспособность старого благородного корабля, навигаторы отдохнули достаточно, чтобы начать скучать. Для начала плавания по чёрному океану космоса нужен был только приказ начальства.  
Давид Шербан, инквизитор Ордо Еретикус, ждал возвращения в строй нескольких членов своей команды, те задержались в госпитале по совету главного врача. Давид – хороший командир, если и рисковал жизнью подчинённых, то делал это обдуманно. Тем более на этот раз инквизитор не спешил, он только что завершил расследование и не успел начать следующее.  
Капитан "Правды" проиграл. Выпали неплохие карты: пара тёмных инквизиторов, две чёрных восьмёрки, офицер сердец. Однако квартирмейстер оказался старым шулером и выложил бриллиантовый флеш-рояль. Офицер выругался и едва не вылил на микросхемы амасек из стакана. Искры посыпались из когитатора совсем по другой причине.  
Капитан поднял голову над экраном и увидел, как в центре зала возникла пурпурная воронка, из который выскакивали еретики в силовых доспехах. Картина настолько дикая и невероятная, что офицер так и погиб, раскрыв рот от удивления, когда болт-снаряд снёс всё выше нижней челюсти.  
– Кровь Кровавому Богу! – провыло первое чудовище и рассекло пополам привратника, который охранял вход на мостик.  
Вслед за ним из Варпа протянулись не только омерзительные щупальца и дыхание зимы, но ещё десяток ужасающих предателей-Астартес. Когда бойня в зале завершилась, злодей припал на лапы с вытянутыми когтями и провыл по-волчьи. Чудовище в ухмыляющейся маске вампира повернулось к череполикому Астартес со снаряжением Железных Воинов:  
– Кузнец, возьми управление над кораблём. Костоправ, расставь своих парней и удерживай мостик, пока мы не вернёмся. Я передам команду отступать через Колдуна, если произойдёт что-то непредвиденное.  
Кевин Браун снял шлем и подобрал с пола истерзанную голову капитана судна, чтобы узнать необходимые коды доступа. Ленивый Кот с госпитальерами использовали повреждённое оборудование, чтобы устроить баррикаду перед входом.  
Флориан полюбовался слаженной работой боевых братьев, а потом махнул рукой Сердцу и головорезам из Войска Ночи. Бешеная свора Кхорна ринулась зачищать коридоры, по которым наступали боевые сервиторы и вооружённые матросы "Экзорциста". Горстка столкнулась с тысячами подготовленных воинов. Вот только еретиков никто не посмел бы назвать смертниками. Они, в отличие от бывших носителей своих доспехов, ценили жизнь.  
Скрытые автоматические орудия внутри "Правды" развернулись и огненным градом осыпали наступающую команду "Экзорциста". Ошеломлённые бойцы стали лёгкой добычей Ангелов Смерти, что метеором неслись по палубам, оставляя за собой только трупы и разрушения.  
– Готовьтесь! – выкрикнул Флориан. – Цель устроила засаду на десантной палубе.  
Давид следил за передвижениями перемазанных кровью еретиков и приготовил им подарок. Инквизитор пошёл на риск и приказал поднять в воздух "Фурию", одну из нескольких десятков, что наполняли нутро "Правды".  
Дознаватель взял на прицел врата, через которые еретики должны были ворваться на палубу и ждал.  
Створки не успели поползти в сторону и бросить на пол уродливые чёрные тени в красном свечении, как пилот нажал кнопку на штурвале, отправляя ракеты и лазерные лучи встретить гостей со всем теплом, на которое орудия смерти были способны. Вот только огненная погибель потерялась в недрах Варпа, чтобы появиться вновь только уже позади парящего над палубой звездолёта. Дознаватель подбил самого себя.  
Обломки рухнули на расположение солдат за укрытиями, начался пожар. Рубаки Сердца Льва налетели на ошеломлённых врагов, а Флориан столкнулся с волей настолько могучего псайкера, что ударная волна соприкасающихся сил вызвала оглушительный хлопок, свалила с ног бойцов и даже сдвинула истребители.  
Действительность плавилась восковой свечой: изменилась температура, нарушилась работа устройства, которое поддерживало гравитацию внутри крейсера, даже восприятие у людей стало иным.  
Флориан отдал должное Шербану – инквизитор умел подбирать могучих союзников. Псайкер Шербана обладал мощью лучших мастеров, Флориан только сожалел, что не имеет права оставить такого противника в живых.  
Сердца Льва получил очередь из автоматического ружья в грудь, но панцирь выдержал удар. В ответ маршал махнул цепным мечом и перерубил матроса у пояса. Потом Сердце потратил последние снаряды в болтере, чтобы расправиться со штурмовиками Инквизиции, убрал оружие на магнитную зацепку и метнулся внутрь челнока Шербана. Корабль медленно сминался и превращался в железный шар. Там находился псайкер, который противостоял магистру.  
У рампы Сердце нарвался на огрина с крупнокалиберным дробовиком. Маршал приноровился сражаться с этими существами и на этот раз не потратил много времени на схватку. Он рассёк самые важные артерии мутанта, а потом уклонялся от выстрелов и выпадов штыком до тех пор, пока противник не рухнул обессиленным.  
В следующий миг болт-снаряд разбил шлем и истерзал лицо маршалу, но смерть прошла мимо. Маршал давно перестал быть человеком, кроме того, его собственные изменения сделали кости даже крепче, чем у Астартес. Однако таранный удар отбросил Льва, а сверху навис воин в силовых доспехах с молотом и болт-пистолетом. Боевик из свиты инквизитора вскинул дробящее оружие, но опустить не успел. Вспышка плазмы обратила в пепел руку бойца, и тот отступил, схватившись за оплавившуюся культю.  
Сердце вскочил, пронзил боевика когтями, приподнял и отсёк голову цепным мечом.  
Маршал не успел поблагодарить спасителя. Возрождённые понесли первые потери.  
Убийца Культа Смерти ртутью перекатывалась между десантниками, орудуя парными силовыми мечами. Сердце ещё не встречался с такими врагами и поразился тому, как обычный человек расправляется с полубогами. Маршал прорычал и кинулся мстить, но тут же лишился когтей на левой руке. Сердце отступил, выдохнул и постарался сосредоточиться.  
"Спокойнее, чёрт побери!"  
Но нет, как же. Сердце в бешенстве. Он отступает перед тоненькой как спичка девушкой в алом обтягивающем комбинезоне. Ещё больше злит надменная улыбка, которая застыла на лунном лике убийцы.  
– Я – твоя смерть, ничтожество, – рассмеялась девушка и перерубила цепной меч у эфеса.  
Сердце отбросил обломок оружия, когда культистка, привыкнув к изменённым условиям притяжения, взмыла в воздух и раскрутилась волчком изящно, словно балерина.  
Маршал поморщился от боли – он остался без правого уха.  
– Сохраню твою тушку и сделаю из неё чучело! – выкрикнула убийца.  
Сердце взмахнул когтями, но рассёк только воздух. Он всё сдерживался, чтобы не допустить ошибки, а девушка, тем временем, каплями дождя утекала сквозь пальцы.  
"К чёрту всё!"  
Сердце поддался ярости. Один клинок пронзил ему брюхо, но рука со вторым попала в капкан. Всё-таки культистка – всего лишь человек, и маршал оторвал конечность так же легко, как мухе крыло.  
Убийца взвыла, и этот звук стал для Сердца лучшей музыкой. Маршал лязгнул челюстями, впился в девушку, дернул морду назад и вырвал большой кусок мяса. Потом Сердце добрался до бьющегося в агонии комка мышц и съел его.  
"Сладкая!" – ухмыльнулся маршал и вытащил силовой меч из живота.  
Десантник ворвался внутрь смятого челнока и побежал к цели: карлику, закутавшемуся в плащ, вокруг которого парили гильзы, пылающие обрывки военной формы и раскалённый мусор, притянутый с палубы. Седой мужчина в чёрных брюках и кителе с эполетами, на которых место звёзд занимают инсигнии, выстрелил навстречу из инферно-пистолета.  
Сердце Льва запрыгнул на стену, зацепился когтями за потолок, ушёл от раскалённых звёзд выстрелов, петляя спиралью по всем плоскостям. Маршал отталкнул инквизитора так, что услышал хруст костей, а потом взмахом руки превратил тело карлика в багровую кашу.   
Произошёл ослепляющий взрыв, и панцирная броня Сердца сварилась с телом. Ударная волна отбросила маршала прочь, но он успел увидеть, как катится по полу голова девочки с золотыми косами и розовыми бантиками.  
Флориан помог Сердцу встать, а потом подошёл к изломанному телу инквизитора и снял шлем.  
– А... шестёрка Капэти. Стоило... догадаться... – из последних сил произнёс Шербан.  
– Вы славно сражались, Давид. Очень жаль, что я не могу поступить иначе.  
– Избавь... избавь меня... от сожалений, – по лицу инквизитора прокатились кровавые капли из рассечённого лба.  
– Смерть отвратительна. Я хочу только утешить тем, что Бертран ненадолго переживёт вас. Умрёт собачьей смертью. Обещаю.  
– Да будет т…  
Шербан не успел договорить, Флориан вскинул болтер, и демонетта на стволе оружия родила смерть.  
Флориан оглядел палубу, обращённую в руины. Смерть псайкера ураганом разметала трупы, оставив кровавые отпечатки даже на потолке, прижала искорёженные обломки истребителей к стенам и опалила внутренности крейсера.  
– Хватайте наших погибших братьев и уходим! – приказал Флориан.  
Вспыхнула рампа, которая берегла нутро "Экзорциста" от леденящего прикосновения безвоздушного пространства. Один из воинов не успел увернуться от острых обломков, засасываемых в пустоту космоса. Оплавленное крыло "Фурии" рассекло его пополам, а Дескин, прорычав проклятья, сжёг останки молнией, чтобы не оставить следов.  
Кровавая свора покинула разгерметизированное помещение, куда ворвались десантные транспорты с подкреплениями. Кипра-Мунди – сердце Имперского Флота Сегментум Обскурус. Сотни кораблей и тысячи матросов только и ждали мига, когда появится возможность показать себя. Вот только сражаться предстояло не с еретиками.  
Варп выплюнул в настоящий мир чудовищ из самых страшных кошмаров, и кровожадные вопли демонов сотрясли "Экзорцист".   
Сангвиний почувствовал знак магистра и потянулся к горе трупов, что образовалась у врат.  
– Костоправ, закрывай двери. Вампир сам постучится, когда доберётся, а нам сейчас лишние трудности ни к чему.  
– Какие трудности? – Ленивый Кот перезарядил болт-пистолет. – Снарядов бы побольше!  
Сангвиний улыбнулся и указал рукой на выход с мостика. Кевин Браун проследил за жестом и обомлел. Изувеченные трупы оживали, сплавлялись воедино, покрывались язвами и ядовито-зелёными бубонами. Раздутые чудовища поворачивались и усмехались, глядя на остолбеневших матросов и бесчувственных ко всему сервиторов. Глава Кузницы подскочил к провидцу и бросил его на пол ударом кулака:  
– Сдурел! Это же ересь!  
– А чем... мы, по-твоему, сейчас... занимаемся? – спокойно отвечал Сангвиний, пока Кевин гнул маску шлема и сносил адамантиевых змей.  
Глава Кузницы занёс кулак ещё раз, но так и не опустил.  
– Цель оправдывает средства.  
Провидец сбросил измятый шлем: длинные волосы крылом ворона рассыпались по полу, обнажилось окровавленное лицо, разбитый нос.  
Браун ругался, но не слезал с чернокнижника.  
– И вообще, Кузнец, ты разве не замечал, что на мемориальной плите крепости-монастыря больше имён, чем ты знал когда-либо боевых братьев? Все они принесены в жертву ради наших побед.  
Глава Кузницы схватился за голову и поднялся. Он сосредоточился на бомбардировке и решил спросить с Флориана позже.  
– Когда-нибудь нам не придётся прибегать к столь отвратительным обрядам, – Сангвиний подошёл к боевому брату и положил тому руку на плечо.  
Врата на капитанский мостик выгнулись узлом. Внутрь прошёл Флориан в сопровождении опалённого огнём Сердца Льва и двух воинов с кровавой ношей. Отряд оставил за собой коридор, облепленный мерзкой слизью, и останки поверженных демонов.  
– Кузнец, защиту дворца пробили?  
– Нет, у них крепкие щиты. Но это же и не требовалась, правда?  
– Верно. Свою часть мы выполнили.  
Десантные транспорты отхлынули от "Правды". Начался расстрел судна, которое резало лазерными пушками и барабанило бомбами поверхность планеты. В мерцании космического побоища никто не заметил, как крошечный штурмовой катер поплыл обратно к "Духу Сильвании".

6  
Энджел Грим поступила на службу в Инквизицию как сирота Схолы Прогениум Темницы Багника. Инквизиция дотошно проверяла всех кандидатов на звание дознавателя. Однако магистр Возрождённых вместе со своими офицерами и с Жаком Ламьером расписали легенду девушки до самой мельчайшей детали: от появления в родильном доме номер шестнадцать до рубца на лбу, полученного в драке с грабителями, ночью во время празднования седьмой годовщины Дня Победы и Переименования. Изъянов в истории Энджел так и не нашли, и Тристана де ла Ребел стала дознавателем Морриган д'Туиред.  
До вступления в инквизицию, Энджел считала годы в капитуле лучшими в жизни. Восторг от ежедневного прикосновения к чудесам и ещё большая радость от того, что учителя помогали понять доступность "магии" мира за пределами Бретанцины-III. Девушка даже вернулась к отцу однажды и не смогла сдержать слёз, когда Дональд сказал, что гордится ею.  
Тристана попала в Ордо Еретикус и поняла, что всё самое увлекательное ещё впереди. Судьбоносные события, в которых принимаешь участие, а не только наблюдаешь, пьянили сильнее новых знаний. Всего за пару лет девушка поучаствовала в уничтожении нескольких культов, преследовании пиратов, что продали душу Тёмным Богам, и даже свержении правительства Портиспании.  
Теперь ей предстояла работа куда опаснее прошлых испытаний, но Тристана смело смотрела в будущее. Каждый новый вызов только укреплял её веру в собственные силы.  
Девушка сидела в архиве Ордо и беседовала с библиотекарем, старым полуслепым Паулем.  
– Всё, что вы мне перечислили, юная леди, сможете получить только когда станете инквизитором, – библиотекарь сопел и причмокивал, порой его речь становилась совсем неразборчивой, но он больше столетия присматривал за богатым собранием разнообразной литературы, скопленной агентами, и Пауля не спешили отправлять на пенсию.  
Конечно, коллекция не могла поспорить с архивами Ордо Ксенос или Маллеус, сказывался юный возраст Еретикус, но вполне устраивала Тристану.  
– Некрономикон – сборник мрачных сказок. Его-то почему получить нельзя?!  
Пауль расхохотался, но смех быстро сменился хрипами и кашлем. Девушка даже похлопала по спине пожилого человека, чтобы тот пришёл в себя. Как только библиотекарь отдышался, он продолжил:  
– Такая дразнилка для молодых и горячих, но запрет есть запрет. Зато у вас появилась ещё одна причина работать хорошо. Кроме того, я здорово повеселюсь, наблюдая за тем, как вы, юная леди, её, наконец, откроете.  
– Не хочу оскорбить, дедушка...  
– О, я буду жить вечно, – рассмеялся библиотекарь. – Не зря же уже прочёл все эти книги!  
Через минуту Паулю стало не до шуток. Он схватился за сердце и свалился под стол. Одновременно с приступом замерцали лампы архива, завопила сирена, а диктор зачитал по громкой связи:  
– Внимание! Это не учебная тревога! Дворец находится под обстрелом! Все сотрудники должны немедленно перейти в бомбоубежище!  
Сообщение повторялось, а Тристана перевернула библиотекаря, расстегнула одежду и приступила к первой помощи. Ближе к полночи у архива не осталось никого, кто бы мог помочь девушке, но она только радовалась последовательному исполнению задуманного.  
Яд Дамианы Рунг сработал как надо. Тристана пронесла отраву внутрь дворца светлой краской на кончиках волос, и ни один ауспик не опознал вредное сочетание. Де ла Ребел подбросила отраву Паулю во время вечерней трапезы. Яд попал в кровь и стал медленно сужать артерии и вены, лишая сердечную мышцу и всё остальное тело кислорода. Отрава действовала как никотин, сохраняла жизнь человеку достаточно, чтобы нанести неисправимый вред, а потом исчезнуть.  
Тристана работала на камеру видеонаблюдения. Старик так и не пришёл в себя, санитары не появились, и девушка приступила к следующему ходу. Она взвалила Пауля на плечи и пошла в лазарет. Там бдительные глаза "Старшего Брата" уже давно не открывались – де ла Ребел подговорила техника затянуть с ремонтом проводки.  
Девушка уложила Пауля на кровать и подключила к аппарату поддержания жизнедеятельности. Библиотекарь не выживет, но Тристана тщательно создавала себе легенду на тот случай, если появятся вопросы, чем она занималась, пока остальные сотрудники прятались в бомбоубежище.  
Де ла Ребел кошкой взлетела на шкаф с лекарствами, достала нож, привстала на цыпочках и открутила решётку вентиляции. Она сбросила кожаную куртку, сапоги, подтянулась и поползла по тесному туннелю, чтобы пробраться на этаж выше, где располагались кабинеты инквизиторов. Девушка выбросила сквозь решётку крохотный шар электромагнитной гранаты, сотворённой магосом Зоманом, и подождала, пока камеры в коридоре перегорят. Тристана выскользнула из туннеля и подбежала к двери кабинета Бертрана Капэти. Теперь время работало против девушки. Как только бомбардировка закончится, охранники, в первую очередь, направятся сюда.  
Де ла Ребел открыла замок отмычкой и оказалась внутри комнаты, покрытой толстым слоем пыли. Хозяин стал важной птицей и редко занимался бумажной работой, поэтому и не появлялся здесь.  
Тристана двигалась осторожно, из её знакомых только д'Туиред и Грус были внутри, но спросить о ловушках наставницу она не могла, а капеллан Крестоносцев отправился домой, на Грааль. Девушка остановилась перед зловещей "Железной Девой". Флориан Дескин в послании Тристане особенно отмечал эту часть задумки.  
"С этого мига ты находишься в смертельной опасности. Хозяин существа, заключённого внутри, мог повелеть рабу избавляться от любого вора, что проникнет внутрь. Даже если Капэти использует узника, только как подпитку своего здоровья и молодости, то демонхост может убить тебя мгновенно, просто-напросто со злости".  
Тристана вздохнула, схватилась за рукоятки и потянула крышку саркофага на себя. Из шкафа вывалился старик, ослеплённый и искалеченный иглами пыточного устройства. Синие татуировки замысловатой вязью охватывали тело узника от пяток до темени. Девушка осторожно наклонилась, чтобы перевернуть его на спину, когда тот вдруг заревел, схватил Тристану за горло и вздёрнул над полом.  
– Что?! Бертран перестал дрессировать своих шестёрок?! – де ла Ребел заметила, наконец, отличия существа от человека.  
Внутри рта все зубы острые конические, а в пустых глазницах горел огонь. Демонхост только прикинулся замученным.  
Девушка пнула одержимого по груди, а потом попыталась сломать ему руку. Однако это скорее походило на попытку сдвинуть скалу или обратить вспять реку. Демон оскалил пасть, а потом расхохотался:  
– Видела бы ты своё лицо! О, ваш страх, люди, так сладок, что убивать сразу нет никаких причин.  
Тристана задыхалась, поэтому облила мысль прометием и подожгла выстрелом плазмы:  
"Я здесь, чтобы освободить тебя, Шакал! Вспомни Либерталию, тогда мой наставник сбросил твои оковы! Сделает это ещё раз!"  
Торжествующая улыбка сменилась озлобленным размышлением.  
– Невозможно! Мой тюремщик удерживает меня несокрушимыми оковами, – демонхост выпустил жертву, Тристана упала к его ногам. – Насколько я помню, огонь души Флориана Дескина хоть и горел ярче, чем у тебя, но всё равно недостаточно, чтобы попытаться сломать цепи.  
– Время идёт, – заметила Тристана, отдышавшись. – Теперь магистр не вспышка, а звезда.  
– Что же он предлагает? И, самое важное, что хочет взамен?  
Де ла Ребел вытащила из-за пазухи иголку и тоненькую колбу с чернилами:  
– Я добавлю едва заметные штрихи, которые Капэти не увидит, даже если решит извлечь тебя из тюрьмы. Но он ведь не делает этого, правда?  
– По вашим меркам уже тридцать два года. Мгновение, но очень мучительное и позорное. Клетка, в которую меня бросил тюремщик, – Шакал кивнул в сторону Железной Девы, – ограничивает мои силы, не позволяет разрушать руны, поэтому Бертрану и не нужно обновлять рисунок.  
– Ложись и не двигайся. Время против меня, а нужно всё сделать правильно.  
– Жаль, что тебя предупредили о последствиях ошибки! – ухмыльнулся демонхост. – Я бы сбежал сию же минуту.  
– Магистр решил не ломать решётки твоей тюрьмы, а только передать напильник.  
– Так что взамен? Ты так и не сказала.  
Тристана проговорила условия, демонхост расхохотался и дал отмашку незнакомке. Девушка внесла в рисунок девять исправлений и приказала чудовищу возвращаться в клетку.  
– Мастерская работа, – ухмыльнулся напоследок Шакал. – Может, познакомимся поближе после нашей сладкой мести?  
– Флориан предупреждал о твоём длинном языке, – улыбнулась де ла Ребел. – Однако я предпочитаю парней моложе.  
– Для тебя, куколка, я всё сделаю, – морщины на теле демонхоста сгладились, а конечности налились кровью. – Впечатляет?  
– Мелковат, – Тристана захлопнула крышку саркофага и оставила бранящегося Шакала наедине с мраком.  
Девушка выскользнула из кабинета инквизитора, заперла дверь и нырнула в спасительный туннель вентиляции. Только на полпути к лазарету, она внезапно вспомнила о забытом шаре электромагнитной гранаты. Она выругалась и стукнула кулаком по стенке. Де ла Ребел поползла обратно, комом ярости и ненависти к самой себе вылетела в коридор и принялась высматривать заветную безделушку. В темноте перегоревших светильников такая задача хоть и не поиски иголки в стоге сена, но тоже вызов острому зрению. Шарик укатился к створкам лифта, и Тристана гепардом рванулась к улике, оставленной на месте преступления.  
– Иди сюда, – девушка подобрала использованную гранату, когда створки лифта начали открываться.  
Де ла Ребел в последний миг успела прыгнуть в сторону, чтобы спрятаться в тени. Из лифта вышла пара охранников с лазерными ружьями наперевес.  
– Вот это денёк! – проговорил "левый".  
– И не говори, – ответил "правый". – Надо выпить. Не каждый день тебя бомбят еретики.  
– Говорят, хана им. На атомы распылили, – Тристана на кончиках пальцев пошла за "левым".  
Она сжалась пружиной и приготовилась к любому развитию событий.  
– Так-то оно так. Но, Трон Златой, корабль то наш! И, говорят, там господин Шербан был. Большая потеря...  
"Правый" раздавил колбу почерневшей лампы на полу и повернулся. Тристана покачнулась маятником, уходя от лучей фонарей, и прижалась к стене, едва дыша.  
– Опять двадцать пять! Что-то не то с генераторами. Ну хоть щиты продержали и на том спасибо.  
– Император хранит, не иначе!  
Охранники прошли мимо решётки, высвечивая неисправные лампы на потолке, а де ла Ребел втиснулась в туннель, отдышалась, подождала, пока мужчины удалятся и затянула крепления. Она вернулась в лазарет за мгновение до появления врачей. Тристана упала на стул рядом с телом покойного Пауля и мгновенно заснула.  
Расшатанные нервы валят с ног вернее усталости.

7  
Флориан Дескин прогуливался вокруг пруда в чаще Кохранского леса. Разум планеты увековечил память о своих погибших защитниках крепкими деревьями, пышными кустарниками и прозрачным зеркалом чистых вод. Магистр бросал камни, наблюдая за кругами на воде, срывал с ветвей сочные плоды и перебирал слова астропатического послания Бертрану Капэти, которое отправит через несколько лет.  
"Вот, кстати, и он".  
Сангвиний привёл гостя, который просто светился от счастья.  
– Флориан, здравствуй! Ты не представляешь, как я рад тебя видеть! – Бертран широко улыбнулся и развёл руки.  
Инквизитор обнялся с Ангелом Смерти.  
– Отличный ход с бомбардировкой. Теперь налёт считают атакой на Инквизицию вообще, а не только на Давида Шербана! Надеюсь, он умер в мучениях?  
– Конечно. Разве могут быть сомнения? Мой воспитанник сломал ему все кости, прежде чем я вышиб Давиду мозги.  
– Приятно слышать. С вашей помощью я стану главой Ордо Еретикус и больше никто не посмеет мне перечить!  
– Поздравляю, Великий Инквизитор.  
– Первым делом, ты знаешь это, я начну Крестовый Поход. Меня всегда привлекала слава первооткрывателя и завоевателя. Я расширю границы Империума и это только начало! Со временем я постараюсь добиться того, чтобы подобные события происходили как можно чаще. Еретики и чужаки сгинут, не в силах справиться с моей яростью, на острие которой будете вы, Возрождённые.  
– Спасибо за доверие, Великий Инквизитор, – поклонился магистр.  
– Можно просто Бертран, Флориан, – Капэти взял за руку Дескина. – Всё-таки сколько всего вместе прошли.  
– Ты прав... Бертран, – на лице магистра промелькнула лёгкая улыбка.  
– Так что скажешь, мой верный полководец, куда лучше всего направить наш удар?  
– Звёзды Упырей. Генерал-фабрикатор Вейланд сосредотачивает сейчас свои стальные легионы, чтобы начать всеохватное освоение этого пространства. Его стремления не меньше твоих, Бертран. Можно объединить силы, пока глава мира-кузни не ослабеет в ходе завоевания.  
– Мастерски строишь козни, Флориан, – усмехнулся Капэти.  
– У меня хороший учитель.  
Звезда склонилась к закату, когда восторженная речь инквизитора стихла. Бертран обсудил все свои задумки с Флорианом и удалился, а магистр посмотрел в тени леса и произнёс:  
– Выходи.  
Из дебрей показался Кевин Браун с вскинутым болтером.  
– Это должно прекратиться, Флориан! – прорычал Глава Кузницы. – Порча не поразит Возрождённых! Я не потерплю ещё одного обвинения в Ереси!  
– Ты прятался в зарослях уже пару часов. Почему не стрелял? Убил бы двух злодеев за раз. – Флориан опустился на траву и устремил взгляд на пруд, в котором отражались причудливые очертания созвездий.  
– Я не уверен насчёт инквизитора, но хорошо запомнил ужас, который вы сотворили вместе с Сангвинием!  
– Успокойся, Кевин.  
– Встань и повернись! Я не убиваю в спину!  
– Очень плохо, Кевин. Надо вытравливать из себя эту непозволительную слабость.  
Браун скривился и нажал на спусковой крючок. Грохот поднял птиц, спящих в гнездах. Флориан неторопливо поднялся и медленным шагом направился к Главе Военной Кузницы. Колдун схватил болт-снаряд, перекинул его из одной руки в другую, отбросил в траву и вернул времени его привычную скорость. Дескин вырвал оружие из рук боевого брата и отбросил в сторону.  
Кевин быстро пришёл в себя. Он вскинул кулаки и набросился на магистра.  
– Сдохни, еретик!  
Флориан перехватил руки соперника, но Кевин ударил головой. В ответ Дескин угадил коленом в пах, потом отскочил в сторону и подсёк Брауна. Кузнец повалился на траву, а магистр поставил сапог ему на горло.  
– Сейчас ты успокоишься, и я тебе всё объясню. Согласен?  
Флориан надавил сильнее и только после этого услышал злую мысль боевого брата:  
"Согласен!"  
Магистр вновь уселся у берега, схватил и бросил небольшой камешек в воду. Кузнец поглядел на болтер, сжал челюсти, потом сплюнул и присоединился.  
– Всё ещё винишь себя за убийство братьев на Новом Салиме? – спросил Дескин.  
– При чём тут это?! – всплеснул руками Браун. – Нет! Они были еретиками и заслуживали смерть!  
– Я тоже не переживаю, но уже по другой причине, – Флориан бросил ещё один камень. – Кроме Жака Молье там наших братьев не было.  
– Что?!  
– Всего лишь мертвецы, которыми управляли демоны. Наш магистр далеко продвинулся в изучении возможностей Имматериума.  
– Мерзость!  
– Нисколько. Для того была веская причина.  
Дескин замолчал, чем вызвал злость Брауна.  
– Давай, рассказывай, я могу и передумать оставлять тебя в живых, – проскрежетал кузнец.  
– Извини, что начал издалека. – Флориан закончил игру и посмотрел в глаза брату. – Поверишь ли ты в то, что один могущественный демон преследует рыцарские ордены тысячелетиями? Достаточно изворотливый и искушённый, он уничтожает лучших изнутри, зачастую руками своих же жертв. Годами развращает крепкие умы и терпеливо взращивает постыдные желания.  
– Продолжай.  
– Смертные называет его Бафомет.  
– А разве то, что происходит сейчас, не походит на описанные тобой грехи? – Кевин нервно потирал кулак правой руки.  
– Терпение, брат, – Флориан поднял ладонь вверх. – Жак Молье узнал об опасности, но поздно. Мы не дали ему время.  
– И что же нам теперь нужно делать? – зло спросил кузнец.  
– Играть дарованные демоном роли, разумеется, пока я не найду способ его победить.


End file.
